


The Wolves Only Highway

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Marnie and the Shark [13]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have no earthly idea what you are talking about, and you revel in your ignorance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolves Only Highway

**Author's Note:**

> After serious deliberation, I have decided that Leo lives in my universe until he passes away in When Winston Stopped Crying. I still have more to say.

Margaret opened her eyes and smiled. She tried to sit up a bit; he helped her as she struggled. 

"I cannot believe you are here." 

"I missed it the last time. I had to be here now." 

"Oh God, do you have the whole hospital on lockdown?" she asked. 

"No. There are six agents outside in the ward, six or seven outside the building with police escort, and two snipers on the roof." 

"Please tell me that you are joking about the snipers." 

Vice-President Leo McGarry shook his head. He could hardly take a leak without a football team escorting him these days. Since Cherry Hill in September, security was tight. Ron Butterfield did not even like the idea of Leo going to GW but Leo was adamant. There was no way he was not going to visit Margaret. The Secret Service was just going to have to accept it and make it happen...anything else was unacceptable. 

"I will not stay long; I don't want to disrupt everything. She is beautiful you know." 

"Thank you. Birth to Brian was a cakewalk in comparison. When you get home you better hug CJ and thank her for your children." 

"I will." Leo replied with a smile. "So you named her Theadora?" 

"Theadora Estella, after Bruno's mother. Is Brian OK with you guys? I can have Isabel pick him up sometime this evening." 

"Don't you dare; he is a prince. He tells that daddy is away again. You want to tell me what that means?" 

"Don't start Leo. Bruno's job keeps him busy and his traveling schedule is hectic. Brian knows he cannot always be there, even when he wants to be. Just as Tim and Charlie know." 

"Well where is he now Margaret? You are having his second child and he is MIA." 

"His mother is sick; she had a mild stroke two days ago. He flew out to Concord to be with her and I had to push him out of the door. You have to stop doing this. You cannot hate him forever." 

"I don't..." 

"You do Leo." Margaret cut him off. "I know what you think of him and the reasons why. He is a good father and a good man, despite what you think. And I love him." 

"A good father? Margaret, he sends child support checks." 

"You have no idea what you are talking about. You think a child support check got me pregnant again Leo. He spends as much time with Brian and I as he can. No check has ever been late; he bought me a house....wait, I should not have to justify this to you. Brian loves his Uncle Leo, but daddy is his hero and that is as it should be. Your anger s never going to let you see past your nose. And you certainly better not say anything like this in front of Brian." 

"I would never; he is just a kid." Leo sighed. "We should not be fighting. I did not come here to upset you, and I would never upset Brian." 

"Well you did upset me, but I forgive you. Kiss Brian for me when you get home and tell him mommy loves him." 

"I will. She is truly beautiful Margaret. Are you feeling alright?" 

"Just dandy for a woman who had a baby about 6 hours ago. You better get out of here so GW can resume some air of normalcy." She said. 

"Are you kicking me out? Even fresh from childbirth you still boss me around." 

Margaret smiled and so did Leo. 

"You need a firm hand Mr. Vice-President; we've had this conversation. I will be out of here in a day and you can come visit me at home." 

Leo nodded, though he did not know how he felt about a voluntary encounter with Bruno Gianelli. He bent to kiss her forehead. 

"The next twelve weeks without you will be hell." He said. 

"You like Christina and she can handle you. It will be fine." 

"I know, but still hell. I'll see you soon." 

"Thanks for coming Leo." 

He left the room and before the door closed, Margaret got a glimpse of all the black suits. Leo walked toward the elevator, thanking nurses along the way for accommodating him. A few people stopped to chat and Leo posed for photos with about ten newborns. Holding something that small scared the Vice-President but he smiled genially. 

"Marksman is at the elevator." Derrick said into his mouthpiece. "Get ready for the mission." 

The elevator door opened and Bruno Gianelli walked off. Leo looked at him and neither man spoke. 

"Mr. Vice-President, we need to get into the elevator." Derrick said. 

"Just a minute. I would like to speak to him if I could. Hello Bruno." 

"Leo. Margaret must have been very happy to see you." 

"Yes." 

"She tells me you and CJ kept Brian while I was away. Thank you but I think I will pick him up tonight." 

"We will keep Brian as long as Margaret wants us to...he is not a problem." Leo replied. 

"He is my son and I want him with me. I need to bring him to the hospital to see his sister." 

"The flowers are lovely Bruno. Tell me, is there an engagement ring hidden amongst the petals?" 

"Don't mince words Leo; tell me what you really think." 

"I believe I already have. Margaret was involved with a nice guy you know. He was good to her, and to Brian. Then you swing back into town, talk sweet, and get her pregnant again. Why don't you leave her alone?" 

"You have no earthly idea what you are talking about, and you revel in your ignorance. In addition to my relationship with Margaret being none of your business, you obviously know nothing of her past with Dan Sterling." 

"I know enough. I know just when she seems to have it together; you blow into town like a tornado. If you love her, which I am sure will be your next claim, why don't you..." 

"Don't finish that sentence. It would do your theory, and your ego, well for me to cut and run wouldn't it? You don't know me Leo so keep your opinions to yourself." 

Leo laughed. 

"I don't know you. You are the man who tried to seduce every woman in the room Election night. You are the man who doesn't let something like intoxication and marital status get in the way of copping a feel. You are the man who switched parties when the pay was good. You are the man who knocked up Margaret...twice. I think I know you pretty well. I have you down to a science." 

Bruno smirked. 

"Whatever. I was with Margaret on Election night. Your wife and I kissed twice, and you would do better never to say negative words in reference to my children. Not if you don't want to end up on your ass." 

"Are you threatening me?" Leo asked. 

"No. I will kick your ass, Vice-President or not. See, you can piss me off and I can let it slide, but if you ever upset her you and I will have a real problem." 

"I hope you don't think you're scaring me." 

"I don't really care. For the record, I regret few things more than what happened in Manchester, mostly because it strained my friendship with CJ. I am a different man, but you don't care. You, the man who fucked up more than anyone and somehow, because people cared about you and believed in you, became Vice-President of the United States is going to stand here in judgment of me. Excuse me, you've wasted enough of my time choking on your own self-importance and I need to see my daughter." 

"I don't think you are capable of changing." Leo replied. "Margaret will see it eventually." 

"Well, when she does I am sure you will be there with comforting arms and an 'I told you so'. Be sure to tell CJ I said hello. Have a good one Mr. Vice-President." 

Bruno walked away, taking a deep breath as Leo got onto the elevator. Dammit, it was just a pissing contest and it was not worth it. Hell, he and Leo used to get along. Even after the craziness of Manchester they still had a good thing. They used to share a vision. It was not that Bruno cared what Leo thought. But Margaret loved the man, looked at him as a surrogate father. It did not seem above the Vice-President, at this stage of the game, to try to drive a wedge between them. _Shake it off Gianelli_ , he instructed himself, _nothing is worth it today. Margaret and the kids mean everything. This is all you want._

"Hey baby." 

Margaret smiled when she heard his voice. 

"Hey. Come in here." 

Bruno walked in, laying the flowers on the table. Theadora was asleep in her mother's arms so he did not touch her. He leaned to kiss Margaret. 

"She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He said. "Well, the second most beautiful. Wow." 

"Shut up. Here is your daughter; you finally have her." 

"Don't say it like that." he sat on the edge of the bed. "I would have been just as content with another little boy." 

"Spoken like the father of a newborn daughter." 

Bruno smiled a bit, stroking the baby's head. 

"What's the matter buddy boy?" 

"Not a thing." He shook his head. 

"I don't believe you. Is your mom alright?" 

"Yeah. She will be out of the hospital by the end of the week. Her speech is slurred but she is fine physically. It made her smile when Isabel sent the first pictures of Teddy." Bruno kissed Margaret again. 

"You saw Leo in the hallway, didn't you?" 

"Stop it. You just gave birth; you don't need any stress. I don't want any of that on your mind." 

"I really would like it if you two got alone." She replied. 

"I would like to lose about 25 pounds, drive a Maserati, and spend a few weeks partying at the Playboy Mansion. It is strictly fantasy love." 

"That stuff with CJ is ancient history; you two worked a campaign together after that. if I can forgive you why can't he?" 

"Firstly, CJ is not your wife. Secondly, this is not about CJ...entirely. This is much more about you." 

"What? I thought..." 

"Stop Marnie." Bruno put his finger on her lips. "You cannot single-handedly bring Leo and I together ala Begin and Sadat, and I don't want you to try. You can love both of us without us liking each other, can't you?" 

"Yes." She slipped her hand in his. "I am never going to let what anyone thinks judge how I feel about you. Sometimes I don't know if I am crazy or just madly in love. Maybe both." 

"Yeah, both." 

They were quiet for a while, just holding hands and dealing with their thoughts. 

"I love you Marnie." Bruno said, running his knuckles across his cheek. 

"I love you too. They are going to come and get her soon. Maybe you should go back to the house, shower, and get some rest. Visiting hours will be over in a half hour anyway." 

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" 

"Certainly not. I just have a feeling in a few minutes I will be cradling two sleeping babies." She replied. 

Bruno smiled. 

"I want to get Brian; he should be with me." 

"Uh uh, you are not going over there with that Italian temper. The Secret Service is likely to shoot you and then how will I explain that to your children. Call him and talk to him...I gave him the cell phone. Go home and get some rest. You can pick him up tomorrow after you spring me from this joint." 

She caressed his face. 

"Let me hold her before I go." He said. 

Theadora was sound asleep as Bruno took her into his arms. The feeling of her in his hands nearly overwhelmed him, as it had when he held Brian for the first time. She was almost ten pounds and he wondered why Margaret had such big babies. 

"Hey baby girl; I'm your daddy. Do you know that I have waiting forever to hold you? We are going to be best friends. You're absolutely beautiful, you know that?" 

"You are going to spoil her rotten." Margaret said in her almost patented matter of fact tone. 

"No more than her brother...I think. Bear with me." 

"I will do my best." 

"I don't want to go but it probably is better if I do. I will call you later tonight." 

"OK." 

They kissed and Bruno looked at her. She really was the most beautiful woman. He opened his mouth to tell her but the words did not come. 

"What? Are you sure you're alright?" 

"I am going to stop somewhere and have a celebratory drink; I will call Brian, and then sleep. I'll be fine." 

"OK. Goodnight honey." 

She watched him walk out of the room and she knew how angry he was. Right now there was no way to make him feel better...time would prove all of her feelings. It would have to prove the hell and back they went through was worth every heartache and misstep. Grabbing her cell from her purse as she cradled her sleeping infant, Margaret said to hell with hospital rules and pressed text. She really hoped she was not stopping someone's heart monitor or dialysis machine. 

_'Congratulations daddy. Have a drink on me and know every time I say I love you I mean it just a little bit more.'_

Her phone beeped a half hour later. Margaret was alone in her room, CNN on low volume. She was expecting Isabel back very soon. She flipped the phone open. 

_'I love you too, and don't you dare think I don't know I am the luckiest man on the planet. Only you can make me this mushy and you will pay. Rest Marnie, tomorrow we will all be together as a family.'_

***


End file.
